


Lutter.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Courage, Drabble, F/M, Introspection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [1x2] : « Elle lui a promis de ne pas l'oublier, et elle compte tenir cette promesse, même ici, alors qu'elle souffre, enfermée dans cet horrible endroit. » Drabble. Les pensées d'Alice à l'asile, avant qu'elle n'abandonne. Alice/Cyrus.





	Lutter.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Struggle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448227) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2)



Le temps a passé, mais cela n'a rien changé. Elle n'a pas oublié, n'a pas pu, et même s'il lui suffirait de mentir pour sortir, elle ne peut pas s'y résoudre.

 

En aucun cas elle niera ce qu'il s'est passé, toute son histoire et ses aventures.

 

Toutes ses joies et ses douleurs.

 

Cyrus était persuadé qu'elle l'oublierait avec le temps, une fois qu'elle aurait fait ses trois vœux.

 

Il en est hors de question.

 

Elle lui a promis de ne pas l'oublier, et elle compte tenir cette promesse, même ici, alors qu'elle souffre, enfermée dans cet horrible endroit.

 

Elle ne l'abandonnera pas, même s'il n'est qu'un souvenir.

 

Elle ne fera pas ses trois souhait, parce qu'elle ne souhaite rien avoir.

 

Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est que son génie lui revienne et ça, ce n'est pas possible.

 

Alors elle souffre doucement, en silence et sans rien dire, et elle lutte.

 

Contre elle-même qui veut oublier, contre les autres qui la croient folle.

 

Et surtout, elle se bat pour Cyrus.

 

Pour qu'il y ait au moins une personne dans ce monde qui n'oublie jamais le génie…


End file.
